Triptych
by Anne la Jordanie
Summary: The three are hinged together, part of one whole, but uncertain of their balance. Together they seek both unity and independence. A series of drabbles. HaruhiHikaruKaoru. Lemon, incest, threesome.
1. Panel One: Kaoru

Kaoru

It's a sick joy, knowing I'm not going to remember a damn thing in the morning. Because I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember my whole life. I don't want to remember him, and he is- _was_ my life. Up until her. Haruhi.

When she came, we both opened up. We both loved her. But I've always been the quieter twin, and he's always been forward. He told her he loved her, told her outright, before she could turn him away with a dense comment about being friends. I said nothing.

He once said he loved me. He once said it wasn't an act. Hikaru kissed me, kissed his other half, kissed his twin. And he took me to bed, not as a brother, but as a lover. It was the most wonderful night of my life and I remembered everything. Every caress. Every gasp. Everything.

But that was before we fell in love with someone else. Now, he loves her, kisses her, touches her, and I am left loving them both in my drunken stupor, my alcoholic loneliness. The limo feels too hot and I take another gulp of the whiskey someone left in the mini-fridge.

Someone has guided me to my room, our room, for we still share a bed, but as brothers, not lovers. But there are two bodies in that bed already. I know that sleek brown hair and I sniffle, hiccup, and whimper as I sink to the ground, my world tilting sideways.

Cool hands brush the hair out of my face and I gaze up into Haruhi's concerned face as Hikaru's voice echoes about the room, calling my name in horror. Smiling gently, Haruhi looks up at him.

"He's only drunk, Hikaru. We'll have to wait until he's sober."

I try to wipe my eyes, but Haruhi pushes my hands away, cleaning my face with the hem of her nightgown. Holding my hand, Hikaru strokes and kisses, murmuring words I cannot understand.

_Love... together... don't mind... want... all of us... share... bed... okay..._

Together they lift me onto the wide bed. Hikaru slips in behind me, holding me steady. I blink slowly, waiting for Haruhi to turn away, to pad across the floor, to slip away to her own life. But she doesn't. She lifts the edge of her nightgown, dragging it up, up, up over her head. Together, Hikaru and I watch her ease under the sheets beside me, slender, boyish body revealed.

Her cold hands bury themselves in my hair and she kisses me softly. Another pair of lips, a pair I know so well, brushes my cheek as a larger pair of hands glides south over my stomach. I close my eyes, fighting a throbbing head and a broken heart, as Haruhi cries out in indignation.

"Hikaru, we agreed to wait! He's drunk!"

"You started it."

"'s only cuz I wuz lonely dat I got all hammenered 'n' stuff."

"Oh." Two voices in the dark.

"Well, youse all gotten sho close 'nywho, I didn' think you'd wan' me no more."

"Oh, Kaoru." Two sets of arms wrapped around me, two pairs of lips kissed me, and three sets of eyes cried.

"We love you," whispered the voices as I drifted off into sleep.

As I woke, I noted long lashes and soft brown hair inches from my face. Haruhi. And I shot straight up, screaming, much to my hangover's dismay. As promised, I didn't remember a damn thing.

AN: My first fic in a long while. And a new fandom, too! Well, well. A triptych is a painting done in three panels, hinged together. I'm working on the two other "panels" to this story and I'll post them when I'm done. Until then...


	2. Panel Two: Haruhi

Haruhi

There is nothing quite like being the lover of the Hitachiin twins. It's amazingly frustrating. Don't get me wrong, I love them very much. But sometimes they are so spoiled and annoying. Like now, with their silly dress. I sigh and tolerate their antics. They are so very different from me.

Hikaru is so bold, he told me outright that he loved me. He also told me that he loved Kaoru, not just as a brother, but as a lover. Like a stubborn, selfish child he said I could be with them both, but never one of them. And I couldn't help but love this determination to be exactly what he was.

Though he's nearly as foolish and immature as his brother, Kaoru was a different case. Because I was so wrapped up with Hikaru, trying to sort out both my feelings and his, trying to be the mature one, I forgot about Kaoru. He's stronger than his brother, but he couldn't stand being alone. And then I realized that the dangers of a normal relationship were doubled here.

We could pretend we were no different than any other romance, but loneliness, jealousy, and hatred were so much easier to fall into for us three. And it was all too simple for me to slide into their isolated little world, slightly apart from everyone, even the other hosts. I fought hard against this, and so did they.

Still, there are happy moments, the wonderful, delightful moments that I love. The times they play games and we can all laugh together. Though sometimes their games can be annoying, they've learned what they can get away with. Like this. I may not like it, but I'll sit still and let them play.

It really is a lovely dress. They've finally given up on the ruffles and bows and tried something simple. It is plain ivory (not off-white, cream, ecru, or any other color it might easily be mistaken for) satin, dropping straight from my shoulders. I sigh again as I am spun around once more.

"See, Haruhi, by using simple lines and light fabric, we've emphasized every curve you have."

"Yes, I see. Isn't it a little short, though?"

"You have nice, long, slender legs."

"It'd be a shame to cover them up."

Their fingers tickle the backs of my thighs gently as we all gaze into the mirror. As always, they stand to either side of me, my two tall redheaded twins. Their eyes darken with desire and mischief, a blend I know will mean trouble and pleasure. The hands that had started just below my hemline slide higher, raising the fine hairs on my neck and the edge of my dress.

"So, Haruhi..."

"Why don't you take this off now?"

With that they whisk the dress off over my head, bending in o kiss each other even as they let it slide to the ground. I smile as they guide me to the bedroom and the massive bed. So long ago I had said I would not sleep in their bed because there wasn't any room. Now I know there is plenty of room for me, there is always room for me.

Hikaru nuzzles my throat as he rests his weight between my legs. Behind him, Kaoru strokes my legs before pressing tight against Hikaru's back. I know the moment he enters his brother, because I can hear Hikaru's breath hitch for a moment before he himself enters me. I close my eyes, hoping this joy can last, knowing it is so fragile.

AN: This fic has gotten the best response for a first chapter yet for me. Thanks, guys! Weird, since it's the shortest, too... The lesson? Write short stuff. No one gets bored that way. Oh, I'm going to be on vacation next week, so I probably won't get the next chapter up as fast as I'd like. Bear with me, okay?


End file.
